I just Wanna Life
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Aishiteru and sayonara, Sasuke. Maaf, jika aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. SasuNaru, sho-ai, AU, don't like, don't read! Last Chapter Updet.
1. It’s Begin

Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto-sensei

---o---

Warning: Sho-ai, a LittLe Boys Love, AU, Naruto's POV, **don't Like, don't read this fict!!**

--o--

Rated: T

-o-

"Jangan bodoh kau! Aku pulang pagi karena pekerjaan, kau tahu!"

"Pembohong! Jadi benar 'kan berita itu?! Kau selingkuh!"

PLAKK!

Tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi wanita separuh baya itu. Pipinya memerah seketika, wajah putihnya kini berubah warna menjadi warna yang tak enak untuk dipandang mata. "Kau..." ujarnya lirih sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Terserah! Aku lelah!" Pria berambut kuning itu pun memasuki ruangan kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan sang istri.

"Minato!!" teriaknya. Air mata mulai menggenangi mata indahnya. "Akh!!"

* * *

~I just Wanna Life~

_Chapter 1_

by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku pagi hari ini. Setelah beberapa detik aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku terdengarlah sebuah suara yang cukup keras dari lantai bawah. Dan lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan itu, pertengkaran antara ayah dan ibu. Aku benci mereka yang selalu berteriak-teriak dan saling menuduh. Aku benci! Aku ingin pergi dari sini, pergi menjauh hingga teriakan itu tak terdengar olehku lagi.

'Hentikan!' harapku dalam hati. Aku berharap Tuhan akan mendengar permohonanku itu. Entah karena apa lagi mereka bertengkar, aku muak! Aku muak dengan hidup ini, aku muak dengan semuanya. Muak untuk mendengarkan gertakan-gertakan itu. Sudah beberapa minggu ini hubungan mereka kurang harmonis, bisa dibilang sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Aku takut mereka akan berpisah, aku takut, sangat takut.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas ranjang, suara teriakan itu kini semakin menggertak. Mata biruku melihat sebuah _cutter_ di atas meja belajarku. Dan kuputuskan untuk mengambil benda tajam itu. Entah pikiran apa yang meracuniku. Dengan perlahan kudekatkan benda itu pada pergelangan tangan kiriku. Lalu kutekan benda itu dengan ibu jari tanganku hingga sebuah garis merah pun terlihat. Aku tak tahu pikiranku berada di mana saat itu?

"Ukh!!" rintihku. Aku menahan rasa perih itu, tapi perlahan-lahan rasa perih dan sakit itu berubah menjadi sebuah kenikmatan yang menyenangkan. Kubuat lagi garis merah baru di bawah garis yang telah kubuat tadi, kali ini aku lebih menekannya. Setitik darah mulai keluar dari goresan itu, meluncur hingga menetes ke lantai kamarku. Aku masih merasakan perih yang menyenangkan itu. Sayatan-sayatan itu tak sebanding sakitnya dengan perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang ini.

Hening...

Mungkin mereka sudah capek untuk saling berteriak. Aku terdiam sejenak sambil memegangi rembesan darah dari lengan tanganku. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan aku mencoba berpikir. Sekilas aku melihat senyuman manis nan hangat dari orang itu. Kedua mataku pun terbuka langsung. Pikiran bodoh apa yang kulakukan ini? Aku memang bodoh. Aku bisa disebut banci karena tak bisa menerima hidup yang telah diberikan Tuhan.

"Aku tak mau mati." lirihku. Entah mengapa perasaanku ingin tetap hidup di dunia ini bersama dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi dan aku cintai. Tapi dari semua itu aku merasa umurku takkan panjang. Dengan segera kuputuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan ini. Kegiatan yang membuatku melupakan semuanya. Kegiatan yang membuatku melupakan masalah dunia barang sejenak saja. Kegiatan yang juga bisa membuatku mati dan takkan ada lagi di dunia ini. Entah kapan lagi aku akan membuat sayatan-sayatan itu. Perlahan aku menegakkan tubuhku lalu berjalan mengambil sebuah perban putih di kotak P3K yang berada di kamarku. Setelah lemari kecil itu terbuka. Kuambil benda berwarna putih itu lalu kubalutkan benda itu pada bekas sayatan tadi. Memutarnya lalu menempelkan sebuah plester sebagai penutup. Aku membereskan semuanya hingga tertata rapi seperti awalnya. Kulihat bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas meja kecil itu. Bahagia, ya, wajah dalam foto itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi. Tapi sekarang itu tak mungkin. Kedua kakiku berjalan ke arah pintu kamarku. Pandanganku menatap lurus benda berbentuk kotak panjang itu. Berhenti di depan pintu cokelat dan sedikit menarik nafas.

KLEKK...

Kubuka gagang pintu itu hingga sedikit celah terlihat, sinar putih menyambutku saat itu. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku dari celah tersebut. Tak ada siapa-siapa, sepi dan kosong. Tanpa pikir panjang kulangkahkan kakiku hingga aku berada di luar kamar dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga satu persatu sambil mencari sosok kedua orangtuaku. Tapi tak ada siapapun di sana, lagi-lagi kesendirian menghampiriku. Tak ada yang menemaniku dan tak ada yang peduli padaku.

06.45 a.m

Kulihat jam dinding yang berwarna cokelat tua itu, lima belas menit lagi bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi. Tapi aku belum juga bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Aku malas pergi ke sekolah. Aku berdiam diri di ruang keluarga, kakiku tak ingin melangkah kemanapun, hanya di sini. Di ruangan ini, di tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan indah bersama ayah dan juga ibu. Tatapan sendu kini terpajang di wajahku, entah mengapa sebutir air mata menetes melewati pipiku. Aku tak merasakan kesedihan, aku tak merasa kesepian, aku tak merasa benci akan semua hal ini. Tapi semua itu bohong! Bohong! Aku merasakan semua itu, aku rindu ayah dan juga ibu. Aku rindu mereka semua. Aku rindu... Sebagai lelaki aku memang lemah, sangat lemah.

BRUKK...

Aku jatuh terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin itu. Lututku tak kuat lagi untuk menahan seluruh berat badanku. Terdiam aku memeluk erat kedua lututku. Kubenamkan wajahku di atasnya. Betapa menyakitkannya menjadi diriku. Semua mengira bahwa seorang Namikaze Naruto sepertiku ini adalah seorang anak yang memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna dan bahagia tapi itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar yang pernah kudengar. Sangat besar. Aku tertawa mendengar itu semuanya. Hidupku tak sesempurna yang orang bayangkan. Mereka semua tak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan juga keluargaku. Keluarga Namikaze, keluarga terpandang yang dihormati oleh orang-orang kalangan atas dan juga terkenal dalam bidang bisnisnya.

Semua kebahagiaan dalam hidupku hancur ketika aku mendengar berita perselingkuhan ayahku dengan seorang wanita. Aku tak percaya ayah bisa melakukan itu terhadap ibuku yang selama puluhan tahun menjadi pendamping dalam hidupnya. Itu semua bohong! BOHONG!! Aku terus menyangkal semua berita bohong itu. Tak mungkin ayah melakukan itu. Ayahku orang baik. Dia sangat baik. Aku sayang mereka berdua, aku sangat menyayangi ayah dan juga ibu. Tapi mereka... Mereka telah melupakanku sebagai anaknya. Entah karena waktu mereka yang benar-benar sibuk ataukah hanya berpura-pura saja tak mengenalku sebagai anak satu-satunya bagi mereka. Aku lelah, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku ingin mati saja jika terus begini. Hidupku bagaikan sebuah permainan. Aku benci, benci!

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Suara ketukan pintu itu memecahkan pikiranku. Aku malas untuk membukanya. Aku tak ingin diganggu. Aku ingin sendiri!

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Orang itu mengetuk kembali pintu rumahku. Tapi aku tetap tak menghiraukannya. Masa bodoh dengan itu!

TOK... TOK...

'Diam!' batinku membentak orang yang mengetuk pintu itu. 'Dasar sialan!' hinaku pada orang itu.

Diam...

Tak berapa lama ketukan pintu itu menghilang, mungkin orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi sudah pergi dan jenuh karena tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Naruto?" Aku terlonjak kaget ketika nama itu disebutkan. Kudongakkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu. Betapa kagetnya dirku, aku melihat sosok itu berada di depanku.

"Sasuke?!" pekikku.

"Hn, kenapa kau tak berangkat sekolah lagi, hah?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Teme. Kau juga." seruku yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah dengan sebuah tas yang dibawanya.

"Itu karena kau."

"Dari mana kau masuk kesini?" seruku ketus.

"Pintunya tak terkunci, Dobe." Aku hanya terdiam dalam posisiku.

Teme, orang yang kupanggil Teme ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah teman kecilku. Bagiku dia adalah tempat yang berharga untukku, tempat untuk meluapkan semua perasaanku, tempat untuk meluapkan semua emosiku dan juga tempat berteduh untukku. Hanya dia yang tahu tentangku, hanya dia! Orang yang memiliki mata onyx yang lembut dan rambut pantat ayamnya lah yang menjadi kebanggaannya. Tapi sayang dia sudah tak mempunyai ayah lagi. Aku masih beruntung karena keluargaku masih tetap utuh dan lengkap.

"Kau menangis lagi ya, Dobe?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok di hadapanku, jemarinya mengelus lembut rambut pirangku.

"Tidak, aku tak menangis. Kau salah lihat." ujarku membenamkan kepalaku lagi. Memang benar, memang benar aku menangis. Tapi aku tak boleh terlihat lemah, 'kan?

"Hn, jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tahu kau." ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuhku. Seorang Namikaze sepertiku bisa jatuh dengan mudahnya di hadapan Uchiha sepertinya. Aku hanya terdiam dalam dekapannya. Aku memang lemah.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin berteriak." pintaku masih dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Berteriaklah sampai kau puas, aku tak tak melarangmu. Kau tahu, Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin Naruto milikku kembali seperti dulu. Kembali menampakkan senyum manisnya dan juga mata birunya yang indah."

"...."

"Bisakah?"

"Aku tak janji. AKKHH!!" Perlahan-lahan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku. Aku merasa lega. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ucapku sambil menatap mata onyxnya.

"Hn, kau tak berangkat sekolah?"

"Tidak, mereka bertengkar lagi."

"Hn, aku tahu. Ayo keluar." ajaknya seraya menggeret lenganku.

"Kemana? Aku masih memakai piyama, hei~"

"Ikut saja." Dengan lembut dia menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mengikutinya.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu itu, Dobe?" tanyanya sambil melihat lengan kiriku yang dibalut oleh perban putih.

"I-ini... Tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil." Aku menjauhkan posisi tanganku yang terbalut perban dari Teme.

"Bohong! Kemarikan lenganmu yang satunya lagi!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa!" gertakku. Teme menangkap lengan kiriku, dengan cepat aku pun menepis tangannya.

"Jangan pegang!" gertakku lagi. Mata onyxnya terbelalak melihatku, aku menggertak Teme. "Maaf," kataku pelan.

GREP...

Mata biruku terbelalak ketika Teme memelukku dengan erat. "Aku ingin Dobe-ku yang dulu kembali." ujarnya lirih tepat di telingaku. Nada itu membuat dadaku sakit dan sesak. "Aku ingin Dobe milikku tersenyum dan tertawa untukku." lanjutnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke..."

...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

Maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan dan typo daLam fict Tsuki. I hope you Like this. Tak tahu kenapa bisa buat yang kaya' gini. Hah…

Fict yang udah Tsuki buat sejak buLan Agustus 2009 und tersimpan Lama di fLashdisk.

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**

**August '09**


	2. Damn You All!

**Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto-sensei**

**---o---**

**Warning: Sho-ai, Boys Love, Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Naruto's POV. D****on't Like, don't read this fict!!**

**--o--**

**Rated: T**

**-o-**

"Aku ingin Dobe-ku yang dulu kembali." ujarnya lirih tepat di telingaku. Nada itu membuat dadaku sakit dan sesak. "Aku ingin Dobe milikku tersenyum dan tertawa untukku." lanjutnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke..."

**-0o0o0-**

**~I ****just Wanna Life~**

_**Chapter 2**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki **

**.  
**

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku." ujarnya sambil memegang daguku. Aku melihat tatapan Teme yang sangat khawatir terhadapku. Maafkan aku Teme, maaf.

**Tak mungkin aku terus bergantung padamu 'kan, Teme?**** Aku tak mau merepotkanmu karena aku sayang kau.**

"Arigatou, Sasuke."

"Apa katamu, Dobe?"

"Nggak, nggak jadi. Kupingmu tuli."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Terserah aku. Eh! Loh, ini kan jalan menuju sekolah. Bodoh! Kita sudah telat, Teme. Nanti kena hukuman." seruku khawatir.

"Biarkan! Asal bersamamu juga tak apa terkena hukuman. Oke?"

"Tidak mau! Aku tak mau sekolah!"

"Heh? Masuk sekolah, Dobe. Masuk sekolah."

"Nggak~ Teme bodoh!" Perlawananku terhadapnya terus kulakukan. "Ekh, Baka-Teme!!"

Perasaan sedihku mulai menghilang karena kehadiran sosoknya di sampingku. Aku tak mau dia meninggalkanku.

* * *

**KHS 08.00 am**

"Kau kalah, Dobe."

"Ya, aku kalah. Tenagaku kalah kuat dengan punyamu."

Suasana sekolah sangatlah sepi. Koridor-koridor sekolah saat ini kosong tanpa murid mungkin ada beberapa guru yang sedang menuju ke kelas untuk melakukan kegiatan mengajar. Kakiku terus melangkah menyusul langkah miliknya.

"Kita telat." ujarku biasa saja.

"Biarkan, Dobe. Yang penting kita masuk sekolah." balasnya tanpa melihatku.

"Terserahlah."

**XI-IA-2**

GREKK...

Sasu Teme membuka pintu kelas dengan wajah tenangnya. Semua pandangan teman-teman kelas tertuju padaku dan juga dia yang sudah memasuki ruangan kelas. Sosok guru itu pun menoleh ke arah kami.

"Maaf, sensei. Kami telat." ujar Teme dengan tenang dan tanpa berdosa.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto kalian dihukum berdiri di koridor sekolah sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai!"

"Baik, Iruka-sensei. Ayo, Dobe."

"Iya," Aku pun mengikuti langkah Teme yang berada di depanku.

"Apa kataku benarkan, Teme?! Kita dihukum seperti ini." Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Menyebalkan!

"Masa bodoh, Dobe. Yang penting ada kau di sampingku itu sudah cukup."

"Hahaha... Dasar Teme." ujarku sambil memegang pelan rambut pantat ayamnya.

"..."

Kini aku dan Teme berdiri terdiam di koridor sekolah. Kakiku mulai terasa pegal dengan ini. Aku membungkuk sambil memegangi kedua lututku.

"Capek,"

CKITT...

"Aw!" rintihku pelan. Sayatan itu masih terasa sakit untuk kurasakan. Sial!

"Kau kenapa? Tahan, Dobe. Sebentar lagi."

"Tak apa, aku tahu sebentar lagi. Maksudmu lima belas menit lagi, 'kan?"

"Hn,"

"Itu lama. Uchiha bodoh." Mata onyx itu menatapku tajam. Aku hanya menelan ludah saja.

"Maksudku Sasuke yang bodoh."

"Dobe tetaplah Dobe, hah..."

Aku senang dia mengataiku dengan sebutan 'Dobe'. Itu bisa membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum.

"Sasuke~ Sasuke~ Kyaa~" Teriakan itu keluar dari mulut beberapa gadis yang melewati koridor sekolah. Entah alasan apa yang mereka berikan kepada guru agar bisa melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang dihukum di sini. Aku sedikit cemburu tapi tidak dengannya yang cuek.

"Berisik!" serunya ketus. Selalu begitu.

"Seharusnya kau bangga jadi dirimu." Teme menatapku sekarang. "Apa?"

"Asal kau tahu saja ya. Banyak cowok di sekolah ini yang ingin mengincarmu juga, Dobe. Tapi aku takkan membiarkannya."

"Hah? Cowok? Jangan gila! Otakmu dimana, Teme?"

"Kau itu manis, Dobe. Kau itu... manis." serunya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Senyuman terlukis lagi di bibirku.

"Arigatou, Teme."

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, Dobe." ujarnya sambil menyentuh bibir mungilku. Tatapannya begitu hangat.

TENG...TONG... TENG...TONG...

"Istirahat! Yeah~" ujarku bahagia mendengar bel itu berbunyi. Pintu kelasku terbuka dan tampaklah sosok Iruka-sensei di dekatnya. Dengan cepat si pantat ayam itu menarik tangannya dariku.

"Eh? Kalian..."

"Apa, sensei?"

"Tidak. Naruto, kau ikut ke kantor sekarang."

"Baik, sensei. Teme, aku-"

"Ya, pergilah, Dobe. Aku tunggu di kantin." ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghias di wajah putih susunya.

"Oke."

**Berpura-pura tersenyum di depanmu layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa.**** Itu adalah diriku.**

**Teacher's Room**

"Duduklah, Naruto."

"Arigatou," Aku mendudukkan diriku di sebuah kursi dengan Iruka-sensei yang berada di depanku. "Ada apa Iruka-sensei memanggil saya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Emm..." Dia berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Begini, bisakah kau memanggil kedua orangtuamu ke sini untuk suatu urusan penting?"

DEG!

Aku hanya terdiam tak sepatah kata pun yang dapat terucap di bibirku. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka? Apa aku bisa?

"Naruto?"

"I-iya."

"Bisakah?"

"Ten-tu saja bisa, sensei." ucapku ragu.

"Ah, tolong ya. Baiklah, kau boleh istirahat sekarang."

"Saya permisi dulu."

Lagi-lagi perasaan ini mendatangiku lagi, rasa putus asa untuk berbicara kepada mereka. Aku tak yakin aku bisa berbicara kepada mereka. Aku jarang bertemu apalagi berbicara. Mereka jarang berada di rumah dan sering meninggalkan aku. Pikiranku terus berpikir dan berpikir. Aku harus bagaimana?

***

Aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan itu lagi. Kebahagiaan yang penuh arti dan takkan terlupakan dalam memoriku.

BRUKK...

"Hei!"

"Eh! Ada Namikaze, ya?" ujar seorang gadis padaku. Dia kakak kelasku, itu pasti. Terlihat dari warna bet namanya.

"Maaf," ujarku singkat padanya dan juga teman lelakinya.

"Hei, kau Namikaze Naruto, 'kan? Yang ayahnya selingkuh sama wanita lain itu." ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu seperti mengejek. Sial!

'Brengsek! Bisa-bisa kucekik dia.'

Kalimat itu membuatku sakit mendengarnya. Aku ingin pergi dari sini! Telingaku mulai terasa panas untuk mendengarnya.

"Minggir! Jangan halangi aku!" gertakku pada mereka. Aku mencoba menerobos jalan yang dicegatnya. Tapi sang pemuda yang mirip dengan Teme itu mencegahku. Bawahan gadis ini, ya? Merepotkan.

"Oh... Mau kabur dari fakta yang sebenarnya, ya?" lanjut gadis berambut merah muda itu mencoba menatapku lagi.

"Diam kalian semua!!" geramku. Kugertakkan deretan gigiku hingga sedikit menimbulkan suara. Gadis itu menelah ludahnya. Tapi pemuda itu tetap menatapku tenang tanpa ekspresi.

"Naruto, aku melihat ayahmu dengan wanita lain." bisiknya pelan di telingaku.

BUAGH!!

Mendarat dengan tepat di pipi pucatnya. "Kyaa~ Sai, kau tak apa-apa?" Gadis itu terlihat panik melihat orang yang bernama Sai itu tersungkur di lantai koridor.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak!" seruku menatap datar kedua orang bodoh itu. Tanganku berhasil membogem wajah putih pucatnya itu. Aku bangga! Selesai dengan itu aku pun berjalan menuju arah kantin untuk menemui si Teme. Ramai, sangat ramai di kantin. Aku benci keramaian. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai membenci keramaian. Padahal aku pembuat ulah. Yah... Semuanya sudah berubah sejak saat itu.

"DOBE!!" Suara itu membuatku menolehkan wajah. Kulihat Teme sedang duduk di kursi pojok kantin. Tempat biasanya aku dan dia berkumpul. Menyenangkan.

"Teme~" sapaku seperti biasanya. Aku mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Pesan apa, Dobe?"

"Terserah," jawabku tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Ramen?"

"Ya," Aku masih tak menatapnya.

"Hei?" Kali ini dia yang bereaksi untuk memegang daguku. Mata onyx itu pun terlihat di depanku. "Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, tak ada yang salah. Kau pesan saja."

"Cerita saja Dobe jika kau mau. Aku pasti mendengarnya." serunya pengertian.

**Sudah cukup kau menawarkan dirimu untukku, Sasuke. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu.**

"Ya, sudah. Aku yang pesan." Sosok itu pun beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke arah bibi penjual ramen. Dia selalu mengerti aku. Mataku mengamati suasana di kantin dengan singkat. Orang itu datang ke sini masih dengan pemuda yang mendampinginya. Cih!

Pemuda bernama Sai itu melihat ke arahku lalu dia tersenyum padaku. Apa maksudnya?

"Pesananmu, Dobe."

"Ah, thank's Teme."

"Hn,"

"Kau mau?" tawarku padanya.

"Tidak,"

"Kumakan, ya?"

"Hn, cepatlah. Jangan sampai kita terlambat pelajaran lagi."

"Itu salahmu, Itadakimasu." ujarku yang mulai melahap ramen dari Teme. "Jangan melihatku saat aku makan, Teme."

"Ya, ya, Dobe-ku."

***

"Selesai, kenyang~"

"Tambah lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tadi sudah porsi besar, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu kita balik ke kelas." Aku berjalan di samping Teme. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar bisik-bisik dari penghuni kantin. Bisikan itu sangat menyakitkan hatiku. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Eh, eh, itu loh yang namanya Naruto. Yang ayahnya selingkuh itu."

"Iya, ya. Ya ampun kok bisa, ya?"

"Jadi berita itu benar?"

"Aku juga nggak tahu. Kasihan, ya?"

**Perkataan dan bisikan-bisikan itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak! Kalian semua brengsek!**

BRAKK...

Mata biruku terbelalak lebar melihat Teme yang memukul meja kantin dengan keras. Semua melihat ke arahnya. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Berhenti berbicara yang tidak kalian ketahui kebenarannya." serunya dingin pada sekumpulan gadis-gadis di kantin itu. Mata onyxnya begitu tajam. Teme, dia... membelaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" seruku berteriak.

"Naruto..." panggilnya lirih.

**Kau tahu****, sebenarnya aku mendengar perkataan dari para gadis-gadis itu. Tapi aku berpura-pura tak tahu dan berusaha menutupi luka ini.**

"Kau pulang saja ya, Dobe." ujarnya pelan.

"Heh! Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja. Teme gila."

"..." Dia tak menyahutku.

"Aku tak mau pulang, aku ingin di sini menemanimu, Sasuke." Mata onyx itu memandangku lekat-lekat.

"Aku tak mau Naruto milikku terluka lebih dari ini. Aku tak mau."

"Hm, arigatou, Teme-kun."

"Panggilan aneh lagi ya, Dobe-chan."

"Iya. Hehehe..."

**Aku ingin disini, disam****ping Teme. Selalu, dan selalu. Karena aku menyayangi Teme lebih dari apapun. Hatiku mulai tenang.**

...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

Tsuki nggak bisa nuLis apa-apa duLu di sini. Maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan dan typo daLam fict Tsuki. Makasih ripiew-nya... ^^

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**

**August '09**


	3. You're Not My Father

**Disclaimer****: Naruto©Kishimoto Masashi**

**---o---**

**Warning: Sho-ai, a LittLe Boys Love, Alternative Universe, Naruto's POV, don't Like, don't read this fict!!**

**--o--**

**Rated: T**

**-o-**

**~I Just Wanna Life~**

_**Chapter 3**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

_**Konoha High School 13.**__**30**_

Sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah. Semua murid-murid terlihat senang dengan tanda bel pulang ini. Mungkin mereka bisa langsung pulang dan tidur di rumah atau malah melakukan kegiatan lainnya. Tapi aku merasa malas untuk kembali ke dalam sana, ke dalam rumah yang kusebut dengan penjara. Memang berlebihan tapi aku sangat tersiksa jika berada di dalam sana. Aku benci untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku tak mau mendengar teriakan atau pertengkaran mereka lagi. Aku tak mau!

"_Hei, kau Namikaze Naruto, 'kan? Yang ayahnya selingkuh sama wanita lain itu."_

Ucapan gadis itu terekam dengan jelas di otakku. Aku menutup kedua telingaku dan menekannya sedikit, bermaksud agar ocehan dari orang-orang itu menghilang dari pikiranku tapi itu tak ada gunanya! Semua percuma! Aku terus menekan telingaku sambil menutup kedua mataku. Kalimat itu menyakitkan.

GREP...

"Jangan menangis lagi. Seorang pria tak boleh menangis, 'kan? Aku tahu perasaanmu, Naruto." Orang itu memelukku dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba dan lagi-lagi perasaanku menjadi tenang layaknya api yang sudah dipadamkan oleh air. Suara nafasnya menderu lembut dan terdengar sangat teratur.

"Aku tak tahan jika terus seperti ini, aku tak kuat. Aku memang lemah ya, Teme?"

"Stop berbicara begitu, Dobe. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan perkataan gadis itu dan juga... Sai. Aku juga membenci mereka. Rasa benci itu sama seperti aku yang membenci ayah kandungku sendiri."

"Te-Teme?" Aku berbalik ke arahnya. Mata biruku terbelalak dan mencoba untuk menatap mata onyx miliknya. Satu kata 'kaget', aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar barusan ini. Perkataan dari pemuda Uchiha ini. Aku menyentuh pipinya lembut. "Seharusnya aku tahu itu, Teme. Kenapa kau tak bercerita padaku? Jadi selama ini kau bohong? Ayahmu bukan pergi keluar kota tapi meninggalkan-"

"Menceraikan lebih tepatnya, Dobe." potongnya cepat. Bohong! Paman Fugaku, dia...

**Aku takut, aku takut jika keluargaku bernasib sama seperti keluarga Sasuke. Berpisah dan takkan pernah bersatu kembali.**

"Maaf, Teme. Maaf, seharusnya aku tahu dari awal, aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa tahu perasaan Sasuke saat itu. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Itu sudah berlalu. Lupakan, Dobe. Jangan membodohi diri sendiri. Dia sudah pergi bersama wanita lain. Aku tak menganggapnya sebagai ayahku lagi." jelasnya datar, pandangan matanya terarah keluar jendela. Saat itu aku tahu jika aku dan Teme memiliki penderitaan yang sama dalam hal ini. Penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang Teme rasakan itu mungkin sama sepertiku. Sama sakitnya ketika ayah dan ibu sedang bertengkar. Sama sakitnya ketika aku mendengar kabar kurang sedap itu.

**Aku kagum padamu, Teme. Kagum karena kau bisa setegar dan sekuat ini sampai sekarang. Tidak seperti diriku yang selalu terjatuh dan membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk berdiri tegak kembali.**

"Kakakmu?"

"Dia kabur dari rumah. Aku tak tahu keberadaannya sekarang."

"Kau tak mencarinya? Aku janji akan menemanimu, Teme. Sampai kapanpun. Hehehe..."

"Hn, aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi seperti kakakku." Perkataan itu terdengar sangat lirih di telingaku.

**Janji yang kukatakan itu hanya di mulut saja, Teme. Maaf, maaf, aku tak tahu apa aku bisa bertahan dengan semua keadaan ini.**

"Hm, aku kagum padamu, sangat kagum, Teme. Aku mau menjadi sepertimu, kuat seperti sebuah karang yang diterpa ombak besar."

"Kau berlebihan, Dobe. Sudah lega?"

"Hehehe... Biar aku berlebihan. Sudah, aku sudah lega setelah ini aku ingin pulang untuk berbicara dengan mereka. Iruka-sensei memintaku untuk memanggil ayah dan ibu karena urusan penting."

"Begitukah?"

"Hm, ayo pulang, Teme." ajakku sambil menggeret lengannya.

"Hn." Aku mencoba tersenyum di hadapannya. Mencoba tersenyum sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini.

***

"Nanti mampir ke rumahku dulu ya, Dobe?"

"Ya, terserah. Aku ikut sekalian ingin melihat keadaan Bibi Mikoto."

"Kuharap dia sudah pulang."

"Sudah lama aku tak main ke rumahmu. Kalau main pasti ibumu belum pulang."

"Hn, kau benar. Padahal jarak rumah kita hanya berbeda beberapa blok dan gang saja, 'kan?"

"Ya," Tak terasa kami berjalan dan berbincang-bincang rumah yang sederhana itu telah nampak jelas di mataku, Rumah Kediaman Uchiha. Bangunan rumahnya sangat tradisional.

"Ayo cepat sedikit, Dobe."

"Ya, ya. Aku sudah cepat tahu!"

"Hn," Langkah kami pun berhenti di depan pintu utama Kediaman Uchiha.

KLEKK…

"Tak dikunci. Pasti ibu sudah datang, tumben sekali."

"Kenapa, Teme?"

"Tidak, ayo masuk."

"Hm," Setelah kami selesai melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak, kakiku pun bergerak mengikuti Teme dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Mata biruku membulat dengan sempurna ketika aku melihat kejadian yang benar-benar membuatku sakit. Dua orang itu, mereka...

"A-ayah? Ka-lian..." seruku kaget dengan apa yang barusan kulihat. Apa ini kenyataan? Seseorang tolong jawab aku.

"Sasuke, ka-kau sudah pulang ternyata. Ibu-"

"Ibu, apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" Sasuke membentak Ibunya sendiri. Aku tak percaya.

"I-ini bohong, 'kan?" Bibirku mulai bergetar. Apa itu? Ayah dan bibi Mikoto, mereka... Tak mungkin! Aku berusaha menyangkal apa yang kulihat, ternyata benar selama ini. Jadi benar berita itu? Akh!! Ayah berselingkuh dengan seorang perempuan dan perempuan itu adalah Bibi Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke. Tidak! Bohong!! Ini pasti bohong!!

...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

Maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan dan typo daLam fict Tsuki. Chapter ini pendek nggak ya?? Haduh~

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	4. Don't Call My Name

**Disclaimer****: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**---o---**

**Warning: Sho-ai, ****Boys Love, Alternative Universe, Out of Characters, don't Like, don't read this fict!!**

**--o--**

**Rated: T**

**-o-**

**~I Just Wanna Life~**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**...SasuNaru/NaruSasu...  
**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

"Naruto!" Ayahku memanggil namaku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget saat melihat kehadiranku di rumah ini. Bibi Mikoto hanya bisa menjauh dari sisinya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa itu? Semua sudah terbongkar!

"Jangan panggil namaku! Dasar Ayah pengkhianat!! Kau bukan Ayahku lagi!!" teriakku lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Dobe, tunggu! Ibu, aku kecewa padamu."

"Sasuke!!"

**End Naruto's POV**

***

Sosok Uchiha muda itu pergi menyusul orang yang telah mendahuluinya keluar. Tatapan matanya begitu resah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga setetes darah keluar dari balik kulit tipis mulutnya. Dirapatkannya jaket itu erat-erat. Hari memang dingin dan waktu hampir berubah menjadi senja. Malam sebentar lagi akan datang.

'Tidak!! Itu tidak mungkin! Ayah, dia... Akh!! Damn it!!'

"Dasar pengkhianat!! Brengsek!! Hidup ini tak adil! Aku benci! Aku benci!!" Pemuda pirang itu terus berlari sekencang mungkin, sejauh yang ia bisa. Kakinya terus berlari dan berlari. Pikirannya panik setengah mati. Dia sudah tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sekarang. Terlalu sulit untuk menerima sebuah kenyataan ini. Sebuah kenyataan yang begitu pahit dan menyakitkan.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Air mata sudah merembes keluar dari mata birunya. Dia berusaha menahan air mata itu tapi semakin ia menahannya, hatinya bertambah sakit. Luka di hati itu semakin menganga lebar. Sudah cukup dengan semuanya! Hatinya benar-benar telah mati.

'Aku capek, capek dengan semuanya! Ibu...'

Seseoranglah yang sekarang ia ingat. Seorang Ibu yang sekarang sedang berada di rumah. Dia sendiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang pemuda pirang itu langsung berlari ke arah sebuah rumah yang tak lain adalah rumahnya sendiri. Ia ingin memanggil sang Ibu yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Jantungnya begitu cepat berdetak, sangat cepat dan terdengar di telinganya.

"Ibu..." panggilnya lirih. Mata birunya yang basah mencari sosok Ibu yang dikenalnya. Ibu yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia, tempat berpijak ia sekarang.

"Ibu..." panggilnya lagi, kali ini dia sedikit berteriak.

Semuanya kosong...

"Naruto!" Seseorang memasuki pintu depan rumah, panggilannya tak terjawab oleh orang yang dipanggil. Kakinya terus melangkah ke dalam mencari sosok pirang itu. Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak dengan sempurna ketika melihat sosok mayat yang telah tergantung dan tak bernyawa lagi. Dilihatnya pemuda pirang yang disayanginya sedang terduduk di lantai menatap mayat... Ibunya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Hatinya tak kuat menahan semuanya. Cobaan yang bertubi-tubi yang dialaminya. Air mata itu semakin deras mengalir. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari sosok Ibunya sampai kapanpun.

"Na-ruto." panggil Sasuke yang mendekati sosok yang hampir melemas di depan mata onyxnya. Tubuh itu tetap tak bergerak, air matanya semakin bertambah deras menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Mata biru langit itu basah. Kali ini pemuda Uchiha itu menyentuh pundaknya perlahan. Tetap tak ada jawaban, tubuh itu bergetar kencang.

"HUWAA!! AKH!! IBUU!! IBUU!!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil nama pemuda itu keras. Naruto memegang kepala pirangnya kemudian meremas helaian rambut itu.

"Ini hanya ilusi! Ini tak benar! Ini semua bohong! Bohong!! Katakan bila ini hanyalah ilusi dan bukan kenyataan, Sasuke! Katakan!!"

"..."

"Katakan!! Kumohon katakanlah, Sasuke. Katakan! Katakan!! AKH!!" Permintaan itu keluar secara beruntut dari bibir manis Naruto.

"Tenang, Dobe!" Sasuke membelai rambut pirang itu perlahan, membuatnya sedikit tenang dan memberikannya sebuah dekapan hangat. "Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku, Naruto. Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu jika Ibuku... Maaf," ujar Sasuke berkata 'maaf' berulang-ulang kali di telinga Naruto. Lagi-lagi dia terdiam tanpa sebuah kata.

"Ayah memang pengkhianat! Dia mengkhianati Ibu, dia benar-benar mengkhianati Ibu...ku. Aku benci dia! Sangat membenci dia, selamanya! Takkan memaafkannya sekalipun sampai akhir hayat hidupku! Takkan pernah!"

"Sudah, Dobe. Sudah, kumohon hentikan." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Perasaannya sakit, sangat sakit melihat orang yang disayanginya menangis di hadapannya.

**Hati ini terasa sakit ketika kau menangis di hadapanku**

"Aku juga bisa," gumam Naruto, perkataan itu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya. "Aku juga bisa seperti ibu. Mati dengan menggantung diri." lanjutnya. Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak kaget dan memandang mata biru yang sekarang kehilangan cahaya indahnya. Tatapan itu kosong. Sinar indahnya kini meredup.

"Jangan berkata bodoh! Jangan katakan itu! Jangan katakan apapun!" Sasuke semakin memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Dirinya tak ingin ditinggalkan.

"Jika aku berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu itu salah, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa. Aku... tak bisa." seru Naruto pelan.

"Jangan bodoh! Jangan katakan itu, aku tak mau mendengarnya!!" Sasuke sedikit menggertak. Dia menciumi rambut Naruto. Setitik air mata terlihat di mata onyx pemuda Uchiha ini.

**Perkataan itu membuatku semakin bertambah sedih. Hatiku bertambah sakit.**

"Jangan menangis karena aku, Sasuke. Kau pernah bilang 'kan kalau lelaki itu tak boleh menangis."

"Dobe, kau berjanji padaku. Kau berjanji takkan pernah meninggalkanku, 'kan? Kau berjanji, Dobe. Aku masih ingat. Aku masih mengingatnya." tegas Sasuke menatap mata biru langit itu. Cahaya biru itu kini benar-benar meredup tak bersinar seperti dulu lagi. Senyuman miris yang tampak dari wajah tan miliknya. Hanya itu, sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Uchiha Sasuke. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Dobe. Jangan!"

"..."

"Dobe?" Pemuda berambut raven itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda yang berada dalam dekapannya sekarang. Mata biru indahnya tertutup rapat.

"Te...me..." panggilnya lirih.

"Jangan! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Naruto?! Naruto?! Dobe!" Sebuah _cutter_ terjatuh dari tangan karamelnya. Lagi-lagi darah merah itu keluar dari balik urat nadinya. Terus merembes hingga baju itu berubah serupa dengan warna darah. Wajah panik, pikiran kacau dan juga hati yang tercabik-cabik. Derita itu begitu dalam dan sulit untuk dilupakan. "Jangan!! Bertahanlah, Naruto! Bertahanlah!! Jangan ambil dia, Kami-sama. Jangan!" Sang Uchiha kini telah berdiri membopong Naruto dan membawanya menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat. Nafas pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Dobe' itu mulai melemah begitu pula dengan detak jantungnya. Darah terus merembes keluar tanpa henti. Kesadarannya semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari dunia nyata. Dia mulai mendekati sebuah kata yaitu 'kematian'.

"DOBEE!!"

**...BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

**

**Hah... Bentar lagi akan tamat juga ini fict. Huft, semoga ndak ada hambatan Lah. Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesalahan dalam fict ini. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	5. Almost Lost You

**Disclaimer: Naruto©****Masashi Kishimoto**

**---o---**

**Warning: Sho-ai, Boys Love, Alternative Universe, Out of Characters, don't Like, don't read this fict!!**

**--o--**

**Rated: T**

**-o-**

**~I Just Wanna Life~**

_**Chapter 5**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV**

_**Konoha Hospital **__**00.05 a.m.**_

Waktu tengah malam telah terlewat begitu cepat. Aku di sini di depan Ruang UGD terus menunggu, menunggu tentang kabar keselamatannya. Aku menunggu Dobe yang sekarang ini dalam masa kritisnya. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Dia memotong urat nadinya sendiri. Dan aku... Akh! Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. Aku tahu, aku memang salah untuk hal ini. Seharusnya aku menjaganya baik-baik. Menjaga baik-baik orang yang kusayangi. Sial! Sial! Aku... bodoh.

Kulihat darah merah itu telah mengering dan melekat jelas di bajuku. Darah merah segar miliknya. Banyak orang yang memperhatikanku sejak tadi dengan pandangan anehnya. Aku tak peduli! Aku hanya peduli padanya. Peduli pada si pirang itu. Si pirang yang selalu menampakkan senyum lebarnya padaku. Hanya padaku!

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Dobe. Jangan! Kumohon!" Berkali-kali aku terus melantunkan perkataan itu. Terus dan terus.

**Hanya sa****tu permohonanku kali ini. Kami-Sama tolong selamatkan Naruto. Aku ingin dia kembali karena aku mencintainya.**

Kusanggah kepalaku dengan tangan sebagai penahannya. Aku memijat pelan pelipis mataku dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Perlahan aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku melihatnya, dia tersenyum bahagia. Tapi senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya perlahan-lahan memudar dan tergantikan oleh sebuah tangisan. Dia menangis. Kenapa hanya dia? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang merasakan semua penderitaannya? Kenapa?

"Naruto..." panggilku lirih. Itu hanya bayanganku saja. Lupakan!

SET...

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku pelan. Dan kulihat seseorang berdiri di depanku. Seorang wanita baya dengan jubah putihnya.

"Uchiha-san?" ujarnya seperti bertanya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan tak berbicara apapun. Hanya menunggu wanita itu berbicara.

"Aku Tsunade, dokter yang menangani Naruto. Si pirang itu selamat hanya saja dia banyak kehabisan darah karena luka sayatannya begitu dalam."

**Aku merasa bahwa ji****waku telah hidup kembali. Dobe itu masih hidup. Kami-Sama, kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku. Terima kasih. Terima kasih.**

"Dasar Baka-Dobe! Baka-Dobe!" makiku padanya. Aku menutupi kedua mataku dengan punggung tanganku. Entah senang ataupun marah perasaanku ini. Aku tak tahu. Seulas senyum terkembang di wajahku. Lega mendengar bahwa dia selamat. Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin menyentuh wajah tan miliknya. Aku juga ingin memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Yang terpenting adalah aku bisa melihat mata biru indahnya lagi.

"Uchiha-san, tolong kabari keluarganya juga. Saya permisi dulu. Tolong jaga Naruto baik-baik. Dia butuh istirahat yang banyak. Tekanan batinnya sangat kuat. Jadi..."

"Hn, terima kasih, Tsunade-Sama. Terima kasih." Setelah wanita itu menepuk pundakku dia pun berjalan menjauh dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di koridor Rumah Sakit.

Kabari keluarganya? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Mengabari keluarganya yang mana? Ayah itu, dia bukan ayahnya lagi. Dan Ibuku, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung.

Satu menit...

Aku hanya terdiam.

Dua menit...

Aku sedikit bergerak dan berpikir. Tiga menit...

Tangan milikku merogoh sesuatu yang berada di kantong celanaku.

Tiitt... Titt...

Sambungan telepon itu berlangsung dalam hitungan detik saja.

Klikk...

"Ha-halo, Sasuke." seru sebuah suara wanita baya di seberang sana. Dia memanggil namaku. Nada bicaranya terlihat lirih dan ada sedikit rasa takut yang kudengar.

"Hn, Naruto masuk Rumah Sakit."

Piip!

Seketika itu pula sambungan telah terputus. Kalimat yang singkat yang kuucapkan padanya. Ini yang pertama kalinya bagiku.

**Pada hari, jam, menit dan detik ini. Aku tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ibu'.**** Dan lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata itu.**

**End Sasuke's POV**

*******

Mata onyx itu memandang sendu sosok tubuh yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Tangan putih susunya menggenggam erat jemari yang terasa dingin itu. Hangat, dia ingin membuat hangat tangan pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto..." panggil suara itu lirih. Tangan kanannya kini mengelus pelan rambut pirang pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas di depannya. Sebuah kecupan lembut pun diberikannya dengan penuh rasa cinta. Pemuda Uchiha ini sudah terlanjur **cinta mati** kepada Namikaze Naruto. Cinta yang tak memandang apapun!

"Naruto..." panggilnya lagi. Tak ada jawaban yang datang dari pemuda yang dipanggilnya. "Dobe... Cepat buka matamu. Jangan tidur terus. Kau membuatku menunggu. Dasar Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum kecil karena kalimatnya sendiri. "Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Bodoh! Aku ingin kau kembali menemaniku, Naruto. Jadi cepatlah bangun." Genggaman tangan itu semakin erat diberikan Sasuke. Dia mencium tangan karamel yang berbalut perban putih itu. Dua jarum infus tertancap jelas di kulit tan Naruto. Cairan infus berwarna jernih dan merah darah yang sekarang membantunya untuk hidup. Tak lupa sebuah selang pernafasan menambahnya dalam sebuah keserasian. Memilukan. Kejadian kemarin memang menghabiskan banyak darahnya. Tiba-tiba dan berlangsung dalam hitungan detik.

Mata onyxnya tak lepas dari wajah tan itu. Mata onyxnya selalu melihat dan memandang wajah tan itu lekat-lekat. Menunggu dia bangun dan memperlihatkan mata biru indahnya. Lagi dan lagi.

Dua menit...

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Hitungan genap dari jam yang terpajang di ruangan itu. Rasa lelah memang membawa sang Uchiha dalam tidur lelapnya. Kini dia benar-benar tertidur di samping orang yang telah menerangi hidupnya selama ini. Kedua tangan pemuda itu tertaut sangat erat. Tak bisa terpisahkan oleh apapun. Selalu dan selalu bersama.

***

_**Kediaman Namikaze**__** 02.15 a.m.**_

"Akhh!! Kushinaa!! Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku, Kushina. Kushina!!" Pria paruh baya itu terus berteriak memanggil-manggil nama sang gadis yang sekarang berada dalam dekapannya. Tapi itu percuma. Dia telah pergi. Tubuh itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Dia benar-benar telah tiada. Biar kau berteriak dan menangis dia takkan pernah kembali, selamanya. "Kushinaaa!!"

"Korban meninggal satu jam yang lalu. Seorang pemuda telah menelepon kami. Dan saat kami datang ke rumah ini yang ada hanyalah sebuah mayat wanita ini." seru salah satu pria dengan rambut silvernya. Matanya meneliti seluruh bagian dari TKP.

"Dia istriku," lirih Minato masih dengan memeluk tubuh Kushina erat. "Aku menyayanginya tapi itu berubah ketika seorang wanita lain muncul di hadapanku. Itu berawal dari sebuah kerja sama lalu berlanjut menjadi cinta. Aku mengkhianatinya." Penjelasan itu cukup dimengerti oleh pihak kepolisian. "Dan kabar itu didengarnya dari salah seorang temanku. Aku berusaha mengelak kebenaran itu dan sekarang... Akhh!!"

"Mohon tenangkan diri Anda Namikaze-Sama. Kami selaku pihak polisi turut berduka."

"..."

**Penyesalan pasti akan datang diakhir pertunjukkan yang kau buat.**

**Mikoto's POV**

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari luar garis TKP. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Minato, dia sekarang menangisi istrinya yang telah tiada itu. Dia mencintai wanita itu. Wanita yang menyaingiku untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Semua yang kulakukan ini percuma. Percuma!

Aku menerobos garis TKP itu lalu berjalan mendekati sosoknya yang masih terdiam di depan mayat wanita itu.

"Minato..." panggilku pelan. Aku berusaha untuk tak membuatnya kaget atau malah emosi. Dia tak menggubris panggilanku. Mata birunya masih memandang tubuh istrinya. Mata yang indah itu tergenangi oleh air mata. "Minato..." Kusentuh punggungnya pelan. Kaget, dia terkaget saat aku menyentuh punggung kokohnya. Jiwanya tadi telah melayang entah kemana. Dia memandangku sendu. Senyuman miris pun terlihat di wajah tampannya. Senyuman itu sangat menyakitkanku. Aku hanya bisa menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tanganku lalu membalas senyumnya.

"Kushina... Dia telah pergi. Dia telah per..gi mening..gal..kan a..ku." Perkataannya bergetar dan pada akhirnya tangisannya pun pecah. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya begini. Dan itu menyakitkanku! Aku terlanjur mencintainya.

'Fugaku, apa kau membenciku di sana?'

**End Mikoto's POV**

**...BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

**

Adegan SasuNaru cuma dikit mungkin kagak ada ya? =.='a

Di chapter ini kebanyakan mungkin mengarah ke Minato, Mikoto dan juga kematian Kushina. Hwee~~

**BaLesan buat yang ndak Log-in:**

**Mitsu-chan**: Iya, wokeh. Ga janji yang sad ending ntu. Hohoho... *ditabok* Ini dah updet. Makasih ripiew-nya...^^

**Mamama**: Hah? Kaget ya? Hado~ Gomen, mama-chan. Makasih ripiew-nya ya...^^

**Reita**: Hwee~ Iya, makasih benget, Reita...^^

**Vi no kitsune**: Jgn! Jgn nangis donk, Kitsu! Makasih banyak. Iya, jgn berhenti ngeLuarin ide. Makasih buat ripiew-nya, Kitsu...^^

**shirayuki sakuya**: Gomen masih ada saLah kata ya? Ukh! Pasti Tsuki Lebih tLiti Lg nanti. Naru emo ya? Habisnya dia kan... *aLasan* Yosh, makasih ripiew-nya, Yuki...^^

Maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan dan typo daLam fict Tsuki.

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	6. Aishiteru and Sayonara, Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**---o---**

**Warning: Sho-ai, Boys Love, Alternative Universe, Out of Characters, don't Like, don't read this fict!!**

**--o--**

**Rated: T**

**-o-**

"Kushina... Dia telah pergi. Dia telah per..gi mening..gal..kan a..ku." Perkataannya bergetar dan pada akhirnya tangisannya pun pecah. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya begini. Dan itu menyakitkanku! Aku terlanjur mencintainya.

'Fugaku, apa kau membenciku di sana?'

End Mikoto's POV

* * *

**~I Just Wanna Life~**

_**Last Chapter**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Perlahan suara tangisan itu mulai mereda. Sosok lelaki dengan rambut pirangnya kini terdiam tanpa sebuah kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Wajah tampannya tertunduk dalam menatap lantai bertegel putih itu. Wanita yang berada di sampingnya menarik napas panjang. Mata onyx-nya sedari tadi memperhatikan pria yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Tangan lembutnya menyentuh pundak pria itu pelan.

"Minato..." panggil wanita tersebut. Ada jeda di antara keduanya. "Naruto... Dia masuk Rumah Sakit. Sasuke yang memberitahuku lewat telepon. Dia-" Kalimat itu terpotong saat Minato berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya. Mikoto menyusul langkah pria Namikaze itu. Tatapan khawatir yang terlukis di wajah putih mulusnya. Mata biru milik Minato kini menatap lurus ke depan, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di garasi.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu," seru Minato seraya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mewahnya. "Masuk," lanjutnya lagi.

BRAKK!

Pintu mobil itu telah tertutup rapat dengan dua orang yang menumpanginya. Setelah memasukkan kopling dan menekan gas, mobil itu pun melaju di tengah kesunyian yang menghiasinya. Waktu itu berjalan cepat, secepat malam yang sekarang telah berganti menjadi langit dini hari. Perjalanan itu berlangsung dengan suasana pilu. Kesedihan dan kehilangan masih sangat terasa di hati sang Namikaze. Terus terdiam dan tak bersuara.

Minato masih terfokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya. Tak sepatah kata pun ia ucapkan. Mata onyx milik Mikoto melirik ke arah pria pirang tersebut. Yang tampak dari wajah tampan itu adalah sebuah kecemasan atau mungkin juga penyesalan. Semua sudah terjadi. Semua sudah berlalu. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah sebuah penyesalan yang teramat besar.

'Ayah? Apanya yang Ayah? Aku bukan Ayah yang pantas untuknya. Aku bukanlah Ayah yang baik baginya. Aku pantas mati!'

"Minato, bisa kau kurangi kecepatannya? Ini terlalu kencang," keluh Mikoto yang sekarang memasang kencang sabuk pengamannya. "Minato?" ulangnya lagi. Pria itu tak menghiraukan dirinya. Kecepatan mobil ini sudah melebihi batas normal. Degup jantung yang cepat yang dirasakan Mikoto sekarang.

TIINN!!

"Minato, kurangi kecepatannya! Kita bisa mati!" ujarnya lagi. Kali ini nada itu terdengar sangat khawatir dan sedikit menggertak. Nada itu terdengar seperti seseorang yang akan mendekati maut, maut kematian.

"Aku tak peduli lagi dengan hidupku yang sekarang. Aku Ayah terbrengsek yang pernah ada di dunia ini! Dan aku... pantas mati." Perkataan itu terlontar dengan suara yang dingin dan datar. Apa yang dipikirkan seorang Namikaze seperti dia? Kematian? Maut? Ajalnya?

TIINN!!

Bunyi klakson yang kedua kalinya terdengar. Mungkin sebuah peringatan dari sebuah pernyataan yang telah ia ucapkan. Malaikat pencabut nyawa kini tersenyum di atas sana. Menunggu sesuatu yang akan dibawanya menuju neraka.

"Maafkan aku, Kushina. Aku tak bisa menjadi suami yang pantas untukmu. Naruto... Maafkan jika Ayah tak bisa menjadi Ayah yang baik untukmu. Maafkan aku," gumam Minato penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Minato... Aku... Aku... Aku takut mati. Aku takut mati! Jangan! Jangan!" Wanita itu kini berteriak sambil meremas helaian rambut hitamnya. Pikirannya kacau-balau dan logika yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya kini mulai menjauh dan menghilang. "JANGANN!!"

TIINN!! BRAKK!

Bunyi klakson untuk ketiga kalinya. Mobil itu terjungkal melewati pembatas jalan dan menabrak pohon yang berdiri kokoh. Sebuah ledakan kecil pun tercipta. Tubuh wanita itu terpental jauh di atas aspal yang dingin. Semuanya hancur. Semuanya hilang. Termasuk nyawa yang sudah terlepas dari raganya.

"A-ku... ta-kut ma-ti..."

***

_**Konoha Hospital **__**09.27 a.m.**_

Tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu kini sedikit bergerak dan menandakan bahwa sebuah nyawa masih menyatu dengan raganya. Mata biru itu perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Berat.

Rasa berat yang saat ini dirasakannya. Kepala itu susah untuk digerakkan. Semua beban menghampirinya.

Sakit.

Rasa sakitlah yang kini dirasakannya. Bukan sakit karena sayatan yang telah ia buat. Tapi rasa sakit karena seseorang yang ia sayangi telah meninggalkannya dengan cara yang tak pantas. Rasa sakit itu lebih dalam daripada apapun.

Perih.

Ya, rasa perih yang teramat sangat. Rasa perih yang sekarang membekas di hatinya dan sulit untuk disembuhkan.

Sedih.

Rasa sedih yang teramat dalam yang ia rasakan saat ini dan sampai kapanpun. Dia ingin menangis. Dia ingin menangis lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Dia ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang terpendam lama dalam hatinya.

Mati.

Niat itulah yang kini ia pikirkan. Mati meninggalkan dunia ini dan semuanya. Menyusul Ibu yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya.

Buntu.

Niat itu buntu dan tak dia lakukan ketika mata birunya menatap sosok pemuda yang berada di sampingnya dan menggenggam erat jemarinya. Semuanya hilang. Semua perasaan itu kini pudar begitu saja saat suara yang kau kenal itu memanggil namamu.

"Naruto... Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara yang teramat jelas telah didengarnya. Otaknya mulai mencerna dengan cepat. Kemudian dia pun berkata, "Sa-su-ke..." Terdengar lirih tapi begitu lembut.

SET!

Tangan itu semakin menggenggam erat jemari-jemari miliknya. Mata onyx pemuda Uchiha itu menatap langsung mata biru langit yang sudah terbuka lebar dan menampakkan cahaya indahnya lagi. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengecup pelan jemari itu. Dan mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Aku kangen, Dobe. Aku kangen," ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Teme... Aku juga, hehehe..."

**Saat kau bangun. Kau langsung menampakkan cengiran khasmu itu padaku.**** Dan aku senang.**

"Aku mau bangun. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur di sini, Teme?"

"Lama, lama sekali, Dobe. Kau membuatku menunggu,"

"Hehehe... Gomen, Teme. Aku-" Kalimat itu terpotong dengan sebuah ciuman hangat yang mendarat di bibir manis pemuda pirang itu. Sedikit terkaget namun kebahagiaan menghampirinya lagi.

**Senyuman itu terpampang lagi di bibir manismu. Kumohon, jangan kau lenyapkan senyumanmu itu, untukku.**

"Teme, aku ingin kau memelukku." seru Naruto dengan nada manjanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Ini pelukan yang terakhir,"

DEG!

"Bicara apa kau, Dobe? Jangan bercanda! Aku tak mau kau meninggalkan aku lagi. Aku tak mau, Dobe. Karena itu sangat menyakitkan."

"..."

**Kau terdiam dan tak menyahut perkataanku. Apakah itu sebuah pertanda?**

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan, Teme."

"Kau tak boleh ke mana-mana, Dobe."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya luka kecil!"

"Itu hampir membuatku kehilangan dirimu,"

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, Teme." Wajah itu kini tertunduk. Berusaha untuk menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari kelopak matanya.

**Perkataan maaf-mu membuat hatiku luluh ketika mendengarnya. Aku tak tega. Aku tak tega.**

"Ayo ikut aku, Dobe. Tapi kau berjanji untuk tak macam-macam lagi, ya?"

"Mungkin, mau ke mana?"

"Ikut saja, Dobe."

"Ayo!" seru Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke pun menggenggam erat tangan tan itu. Menggenggamnya dengan penuh kehangatan dan rasa sayang.

"Jalan-jalan di taman saja, ya?"

"Ya, tak apalah. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar. Hm~" Pemuda bermata onyx itu hanya tersenyum.

**Aku tahu, aku tahu kau masih merasakan sakit dan perih yang teramat dalam. Tapi semua perasaan itu kau tutupi dengan senyuman yang kau buat. Maaf, karena aku tak bisa menjagamu.**

"Duduk di sini saja, Dobe." Sasuke menghentikan laju tiang infus di samping Naruto. Dengan perlahan pemuda pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman disusul dengan pemuda _stoic_ di sampingnya. Pemandangan asri terpampang di depannya. Tanaman-tanaman hijau menghiasi sudut-sudut taman itu. Kicauan burung juga menyambut mereka bagaikan nyanyian yang terdengar merdu.

"Segar~"

"Hn,"

"Teme, langitnya indah." gumam Naruto yang kini menatap langit biru. Awan-awan putih mengiringinya dan menghiasi langit tersebut.

"Langit itu memang indah tapi tak seindah dirimu,"

"A-apa?" Naruto menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan pandangan yang sedikit terkaget. "Aku baru mendengarnya,"

"Hn, memang aku baru mengatakannya sekarang, Dobe."

"Hehehe... Iya,"

"Aku menyayangimu, Dobe. Melebihi apapun,"

"Arigatou, Teme. Aku juga, sangat menyayangimu." Seulas senyum terkembang dari bibirnya, lagi. Senyuman yang selalu dirindukan oleh sang Uchiha.

"Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, Dobe."

"Ya, ya, kita balik. Tapi ada satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi,"

"Hn."

**Aku tahu, a****ku tahu tempat itu. Rumah terakhir bagi kita.**

**

* * *

****Uzumaki Kushina**

**18 Januari 19**- 23 Februari 20****

"Ibu, aku datang untuk menjenguk Ibu ke sini, maaf jika Naru tak bisa membuat Ibu bahagia. Maaf jika Naru tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Ibu. Naru hanya menyusahkan Ibu. Naru hanya bisa membuat repot semua. Aku ke sini dengan Teme. Ibu, tahu tidak 'Teme' itu apa? Hehehe, pasti Ibu tersenyum mendengar nama itu, 'kan? Memang terdengar lucu. Itu nama panggilan khusus untuk Sasuke. Dia baik sekali, sangat baik. Susah untuk dijelaskan,"

Diam. Sunyi.

Tubuh itu terdiam di depan batu nisan milik Ibunya. Tangan tan miliknya mengelus lembut nama yang tergores di nisan itu. Tubuhnya mulai tak kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Dia mulai bergetar. Isak tangisnya mulai terdengar. Tak lama tangis itu akhirnya pecah. Lagi-lagi kesedihan dan air mata itu menghampirinya lagi. "...jika saja aku ada saat itu, pas..ti, pas..ti I..bu takkan ma..ti, takkan mati..." Suaranya benar-benar pilu. Itu terdengar amat sakit. Sakit!

"Dobe, kau-"

"Aku baik-baik sa..ja kok, Te..me." Sesaat dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tangan putih susu itu kini telah menopang tubuh mungil Naruto.

"A..ku ingin I..bu kem..ba..li. Aku ingin Ibuku kembali, hiks, hiks, hiks... Aku sayang kau, Ibu."

Sentuhan itu perlahan terlepas dari jejeran nama pada nisan itu. Naruto kini berdiri dan mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Tatapan mata biru itu menatap sendu tanah cokelat yang berada di depannya. "Aku akan..." Kata-kata itu tak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sang angin telah membawanya pergi entah ke mana. "Teme, kita kembali ke Rumah Sakit, ya? Kepalaku agak berat,"

"Hn. Hati-hati, Dobe."

* * *

_**Konoha Hospital **__**12.05 p.m.**_

"Permisi,"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Ya, kamar Namikaze Naruto, tolong."

"Sebentar,"

"Hn,"

"Kamar nomor 233 lantai 10,"

"Terima kasih,"

"Kembali.

***

_**ROOM 233**_

"...be, Dobe, makan yang benar!"

"Ghaa!! Tidak, aku tak lapar makan sendiri saja."

KLEKK!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan seseorang yang berada di pintu itu.

"Permisi, Naru-chan?" serunya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

PRANG!

"Piringnya, Teme! Kau kenapa?"

"Nii-chan..." Mata onyx milik Sasuke terbelalak dengan sempurna ketika dia melihat sosok Kakak yang selama ini meninggalkannya.

"Hah?" Mata biru itu ikut menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kamarnya. Sosok itu, sosok yang sama dengan Sasuke. "Itachi-nii..."

"Hai, Sasuke, Naruto. Sudah lama kita-"

"BAKA-ANIKII!!" teriak Sasuke lepas kendali. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari sang Kakak. Bingung, harus berbuat apa?

"Heh? Te-Teme?"

Perlahan-lahan langkah Itachi terus mendekat ke arah pemuda berambut raven. Matanya memandang sang Adik dengan tatapan kerinduan. Sangat rindu dengan semuanya.

SET! GREPP!

"Gomen, Sasuke. Gomen," Rasa rindu itu terlepas begitu saja melalui pelukan itu. Pelukan yang diberikan sang Kakak terhadap Adiknya.

"Sudah lama, sangat lama. Aku rindu Aniki,"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau tak pulang? Kau ke mana saja, hah? Membuat Adikmu sendirian dan menanggung semuanya. Kau benar-benar BAKA!!"

"Hn, aku tahu. Gomen, Sasu-chan. Gomen,"

"Bodoh!!"

Dari dekat mata biru Naruto memandang senang kedua sosok tersebut. Hatinya begitu damai. Semuanya telah berubah begitu cepat.

"Cukup! Lepaskan pelukanmu ini, Baka! Dari mana kau tahu kami di sini?"

"Hm, seseorang dari kepolisian."

"Oh," Sasuke hanya ber'oh' saja menjawab pernyataan Itachi. Mata onyx-nya melirik ke arah pemuda pirang yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang Rumah Sakit.

**Lagi-lagi tatapan itu yang kulihat. Aku tak mau melihatmu begitu, Dobe. Aku tak mau.**

"Gomen ne, Naruto. Aku ke sini ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua. Memang berat untuk mengatakannya. Tapi ini juga menyangkut tentang Ayahmu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya," Itachi menarik napas sejenak. Pemuda pirang itu menunduk dalam untuk menutupi air mata yang ingin keluar.

**Jangan! Jangan lagi! Kami-Sama apa lagi sekarang? Jangan membuat Naruto menderita dan merasakan sakit lagi.**** Kumohon.**

"Ibu dan juga Minato-Sama, mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil,"

DEG!

Waktu berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Dua sosok pemuda di dalam kamar itu kini terdiam kaku. Lagi-lagi mulut mereka terbungkam. Tak ada suara dan perkataan yang terlontar. Lagi dan lagi itu terulang. Lagi dan lagi perasaan itu menghampirinya.

"Aku tak peduli," Pandangan mata onyx itu langsung menuju ke arah sumber suara.

"Naru-chan?" Itachi tertegun memandang sosok pirang itu. 'Bagaimana bisa seorang anak tak peduli pada kematian Ayahnya sendiri? Apa sebenci itukah dia pada Ayah kandungnya?'

"Aku berduka atas kematian Bibi Mikoto. Teme, sabar, ya? Aku mau keluar sebentar." Naruto berkata lirih lalu sosok itu pun berdiri tegap, dengan perlahan ia berdiri menjauhi Uchiha bersaudara menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke?" Itachi menyentuh pundak adik satu-satunya itu. Tak ada respon yang diberikan Sasuke. Dia hanya terdiam dan berdiri dalam posisinya. Itachi terbelalak ketika sosok bungsu Uchiha di depannya itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"I..bu.. Ibu... I..bu.." Lantunan suara itu terus terulang dari bibir mungil Sasuke. "Sakit, Aniki. Sakit,"

"Di mana? Mana yang sakit, Sasuke?" Itachi dengan sigap langsung memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuh Sasuke. Pandangannya sangat khawatir.

"Di sini, di sini," tunjuk Sasuke pada dadanya sendiri. Air mata pun mengalir deras dari iris mata onyx-nya. "... di sini sa..kit.."

Hanya sebuah pelukan yang bisa diberikan sang Kakak terhadap Adiknya. "Bukan kau saja, Sasuke. Aku juga merasakannya," Tangisan Sasuke mulai mereda. Pelukan itu menghangatkannya. Benar-benar menghangatkannya.

***

**Naruto's POV**

Kenapa? Kenapa begini? Perasaan yang kurasakan ini apa? Apa?! Ibu pergi meninggalkan aku lebih dulu dan sekarang... Ayah. Aku benci dia! Aku tak menyukai pria itu! Aku tak suka! Dia yang membuat Ibuku mati. Dia yang...

"AKH!! AKH!! KENAPAA?!"

Mati.

Satu kata yang muncul lagi dalam benakku. Aku ingin mati. Ya, aku ingin mati menyusul Ibuku. Aku tak kuat. Aku tak tahan jika terus begini. Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Apa salahku? Apa salahku, Kami-Sama?

'Naru-chan...' Suara itu, suara Ibu. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik suara itu. "Ibu?" panggilku sambil mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut.

Pikiranku kosong.

Aku tak tahu ke mana arah hidupku saat ini. Ke mana? Dalam hitungan detik, aku seperti berada dalam alam bawah sadar. Tak merasakan apapun. Semuanya kosong.

"Ibu..."

**End Naruto's POV**

Sosok pemuda pirang itu berbelok ke arah tangga Rumah Sakit itu. Beberapa orang keluar dari dalam kamar inap setelah mendengar teriakan Naruto. Sosok itu seakan tak mengikuti logikanya. Terus menaiki satu persatu anak tangga di Rumah Sakit itu. Terus, terus melangkah hingga lantai terakhir, lantai 13.

"Ibu... Ibu... A-ku rin-du Ibu..." Mata biru itu meredup. Cahaya indahnya menghilang begitu saja.

***

"Dobe! Aku mau mencari Naruto, Aniki."

"Hn,"

"Arigatou karena kau sudah kembali." Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu dia pun keluar untuk mencari pemuda pirang yang dipanggilnya Dobe.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara langkah pemuda itu memantul ke arah tembok. Tanpa ia sadari langkah tempat ia berpijak itu berada di atap Rumah Sakit. Semua terlihat jelas dari atas sana. Tepatnya ke arah halaman parkir Rumah Sakit. Lampu-lampu malam mulai menyala dan menampakkan cahaya indahnya. Terlihat redup tapi berwarna. Langit biru perlahan-lahan telah memudar dan berubah menjadi langit yang mulai menghitam. Sebersit kilat putih menghias langit kemudiam memudar dengan cepat.

"Aku susul Ibu, ya?"

Pemuda pirang itu kini menatap langit malam itu dengan mata birunya. Seulas senyuman diperlihatkannya. Begitu sejuk tapi berarti sangat dalam untuk dimengerti. Tangan kanannya menjulang ke atas bak meraih gugusan-gugusan bintang yang mulai bermunculan. Langkahnya semakin mendekati kematian, beberapa langkah lagi dia akan terjatuh dari atap Rumah Sakit itu.

BRAKK!

"DOBE?!" teriakan itu membuat semuanya bergetar.

"Teme? Mau apa?" tanyanya datar. Dia menatap Teme-nya sambil melangkah mundur.

"BAKA!! Jangan!"

"Aku tak bisa,"

"Baka-Dobe!"

"Teme, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku sayang padamu,"

"Dobee!!" Sasuke berlari mendekat ke arah Naruto. Tangan tan itu ingin diraihnya dengan cepat.

Tap!

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Satu langkah telah dilakukannya. Jurang kematian terbuka lebar untuknya. Nyawa tinggal-lah nyawa.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-Teme," Senyuman terakhir yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Itu yang terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"DOBEE!! DOBEE!! HWAA!!"

BREKK!!

Tubuhnya terjatuh dari atap Rumah Sakit itu. Tubuh itu hancur. Mata birunya tertutup rapat dan takkan pernah terbuka lagi, sampai kapanpun. Nyawa telah terambil dari raganya. Dia telah pergi, selamanya.

"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... GHAA!!" Pemuda Uchiha itu terduduk lemas menatap mayat yang berada di bawahnya.

Sakit. Sakit, hanya sakit yang ada di hatinya. Hanya rasa sakitlah yang sekarang dirasakannya. Saat itu pula rintik-rintik hujan turun begitu saja. Kilat terus berkelap-kelip di langit.

Hujan.

Apa langit juga ikut menangis? Apa langit juga ikut bersedih? Apa langit tahu penderitaan yang pemuda pirang itu rasakan? Apa dia tahu?

"Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPAA?!"

Hilang.

Semuanya hilang. Senyumnya, tawanya, candanya, teriakannya, suaranya, mata biru indahnya. Takkan pernah ada lagi di dunia ini. Semua telah lenyap.

* * *

**Namikaze Naruto**

**10 Oktober 199***** - 3 Maret 20****

_**Konoha Funeral**_

"Dobe, aku datang lagi. Mungkin ini yang terakhir aku datang ke sini. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena-"

CTARR!

Suara petir itu membuat burung-burung yang berada di dahan pohon terbang mengepakkan sayapnya. Pemakaman itu terlihat sangat luas dan asri. Tapi suasana kali ini benar-benar sepi. Hujan sebentar lagi akan turun. Awan putih itu mulai menghilang dan tergantikan oleh awan-awan yang lebih besar dan hitam.

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan setiap helaian rambut hitam sang pemuda Uchiha itu. Mata onyx-nya terus menatap batu nisan yang berada di depannya sekarang. Jemarinya menyentuh setiap huruf-huruf yang tertera pada nisan itu. Dia tersenyum. Entah senyuman apa yang ia perlihatkan saat itu. Di tangannya tergenggam erat sebuah pistol hitam. Benda itu sedari tadi tak dilepasnya. Terus berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik!

Rinai hujan mulai jatuh membasahi tanah pemakaman itu. Bau hujan yang selalu mengingatkannya pada hari kematian seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. "Kenapa harus kau, Dobe?"

Rindu.

Baru dua hari setelah kepergiannya rasa rindu langsung muncul dari hatimu. Dia yang meninggalkanmu dengan ungkapan terima kasih dan rasa sayang. Dia yang selalu tertawa dan memanggilmu dengan 'Teme'. Teriakkannya yang keras dan suaranya yang terdengar cempreng. Kau rindu. Kau rindu semuanya, semua tentang dirinya.

Sasuke meletakkan pistol itu di dahinya. Ditariknya pelatuk pada pistol itu dengan rasa pasti. Mata onyx-nya terpejam menikmati suara hujan yang menyentuh tubuhnya. "Aishiteru, Naruto."

DORR!

Letupan yang telah terlepas dari sumbernya. Pistol yang memiliki sebuah peluru itu bersarang di kepalanya. Dia telah meninggalkan semuanya. Termasuk rasa sakit dan perih yang dirasakannya.

**Be****rharap bisa menemukanmu di waktu yang lain.**

**...OMAKE...**

"Dobe, aku datang lagi. Mungkin ini yang terakhir aku datang ke sini. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena- aku akan menyusulmu."

CTARR!

Suara petir itu membuat burung-burung yang berada di dahan pohon terbang mengepakkan sayapnya. Pemakaman itu terlihat sangat luas dan asri. Tapi suasana kali ini benar-benar sepi. Hujan sebentar lagi akan turun. Awan putih itu mulai menghilang dan tergantikan oleh awan-awan yang lebih besar dan hitam.

**Di bulan yang sama dan di hari yang berbeda dua insan itu telah meninggalkan dunia ini.**

**Namikaze Naruto**

**and**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**...END...

* * *

**

**Hwaa~~ **

**Ending yang GaJe banget. Gomen, gomen. *sembah sujud***

**Tapi f****ict Tsuki udah tamat Lagi. Fuah~ Thank's God. **

**Utang fict Tsuki menipis jadinya. Muahaha... T^T**

**Makasih buat semuanya, *pyuk cium semua* -dibakar-**

**Makasih beribu-ribu makasih buat semua Lah. ."**

**Maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan dan typo daLam fict Tsuki.**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
